The present disclosure generally relates to data processing systems and, in particular, to data processing systems that include touch screen systems.
In an effort to reduce the amount of space needed in a cockpit of an aircraft, different electrical systems may be combined into a single system or share a display. For example, several flight instruments and controls may be combined into a single display and control system for that display. In this manner, less space may be needed for these systems in the cockpit of an aircraft.
Different types of information may be displayed on a using a graphical user interface (GUI). To interact with the GUI, the display can include an integrated touch screen which permits the user to activate or alter interactive elements in the GUI. During certain operating conditions, however, the ability of an operator to use the touch screen may be difficult. For example, touching the correct interactive button or slider during certain maneuvers of the aircraft such as takeoff and landing in the presence of strong accelerations can be difficult. In other examples, conditions such as the weather may also make the use of the touch screen more difficult.